1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle structure found on the outside of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a handle structure found on a door facing the outside of a vehicle that comprises a light device equipped with a light emitting diode (LED), thereby improving visibility and aesthetic quality.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a door handle is composed of an outer door handle and an inner door handle which is distinguishable by the fact that the outer door handle faces the outside of a vehicle and the inner door handle faces the inside of a vehicle. Depending on methods of operating a handle, a door handle may be divided into two types, a lift-up handle and a grip handle which includes a hinge positioned at one side of the handle.
When a door lock is released by a remote control key, a driver welcome function is set to unlock a door lock condition and guide a vehicle location through lighting of an interior light and an emergency light. As a result, it is easy to find a vehicle in the dark such as at night or an underground parking lot.
Although the remote control key facilitates releasing a door lock and searching for the location of a vehicle, it is difficult to see a door handle for opening a door of the vehicle in the dark.
In order to facilitate finding a door handle, a door handle on the outside of a vehicle is equipped with a light device that lights up.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the structure of a door handle found on the outside of a vehicle according to prior art comprises a handle grip unit 20 installed on a door panel 10 as a door handle found on the outside of a vehicle in which one surface of the handle grip unit is hinge-coupled, a LED lamp 30 mounted on the other surface of the handle grip unit 20, a connector (not shown) located at a hinge unit of the handle grip unit 20 and connected to the LED lamp 30, and a body control module (not shown) configured to control lighting of the LED lamp 30.
In the aforementioned structure of the door handle found on the outer side of a vehicle, when the door lock condition is released by the remote control key, the interior light and the emergency light (not shown) are turned on while the LED lamp 30 is lighted up which uses a power source transmitted through the body control module and the wire connector. As a result, it is easy to find the location of the handle grip unit 20 in the dark such as at night or an underground parking lot.
However, since the LED lamp 30 is installed on the other surface of the handle grip unit 20 in the aforementioned door handle structure found on the outside of a vehicle, the top end of the LED lamp 30 is hitched in manipulation of the handle grip unit 20 so as to degrade the manipulation. When the handle grip unit 20 is pulled, a distance between the LED lamp 30 and the door panel 10 becomes longer so as to cause imbalance of illumination. When the illumination of the LED lamp 30 is lighted in order to prevent the imbalance of illumination, effulgence occurs to degrade merchantability.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.